


Hey Now

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is in a long term relationship with Thranduil .<br/>The blonde has a successful business ,Importing and exporting precious gems.<br/>When Kili is kidnapped by a group planning rob his boyfriend he is forced to give information in order to survive .<br/>His fate lies in not only Thranduils hands but those of his Kidnappers .<br/>His only chance of survival may well come from a very unexpected source .<br/>Fili,Thorin ,Frerin ,Azog are criminals<br/>Bofur is a policeman </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the song" Hey Now" by London Grammar .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a tester chapter .The story is written but I never posted due to it being quite dark.
> 
> See what you think .  
> Thorin ,Fili ,Frerin and Azog are criminals .  
> Bofur is a policeman  
> Bilbo is an innocent  
> Kili is a victim .  
> Thranduil is not what he seems .

Thranduil beckoned for more wine .The brunette watched warily. It was midweek they had just nipped out to the local Italian for a plate of pasta or so he thought .

It had been his fault .He had meant to do some food shopping on the way home but time ran away with him and he wasn't sure what would be the worst turning up with no food or turning up late .

Thranduil had taken it surprisingly well for once he had been sympathetic and reassured Kili that it didn't matter and they would eat out .

Now though he wished he had risked Thranduils wrath and gone shopping,his lover ordering a second bottle of wine this early on in the evening was never a good sign .

Kili twirled the Spaghetti around his fork and took a mouthful .It tasted bitter.Suddenly the brunette had lost his appetite and even his favourite Crab Linguine didn't tempt him .

Thranduil chatted away to somebody on his mobile ,some faceless third party that seemed to be monopolising his boyfriend even though they weren't there .

They had been together for several years now .Kili was much younger than his lover and he knew he was lucky ,Thranduil afforded his a very comfortable lifestyle .

They got home much later than anticipated and Kili retired to bed Thranduil said he had work to finish it was quite normal for his lover to work well into the early hours .

Before he left for work Thranduil had fucked him ,pounding his into the mattress and then with a hasty kiss goodbye had left .

Kili had plans for the day ,he was due to meet Bilbo for lunch and then maybe a little shopping ,Thranduil could afford it after all .

He liked Bilbo he was more grounded than the rest of his friends and despite there differences they had remained close friends .  
The little man was sitting waiting for him when he arrived and they settled on something simple coffee and panini's .

"So how have you been ?"Bilbo asked just before taking a large mouthful of food .

Kili thought about it "Good "he could honestly say that yes ,things were good 

He and Thranduil had just been away .A nice little resort in the south in the south of france and they had simply done nothing but eat,sleep and fuck for fourteen days .

Bilbo studied his friend ,there was no denying it Kili was beautiful .His long dark hair fell loosely around his shoulders ,his skin healthy and tanned from the summer sun ,no wonder Thranduril had been so taken with the little brunette and made him his lover.

It was about three when Kili got back to the house .The cleaner was still there so he busied himself in the kitchen ,he had stopped off at the nice italian deli and bought some of Thranduils favourite foods ,after the previous night he craved a quite night in with his lover .

He was just putting the last things away when he heard the doorbell. Knowing the cleaner wouldn't hear it due to the noise of the vacuum cleaner he wiped his hands quickly and made to answer it .

The hall was long and dark and the door heavily decorated with stain glass so Kili couldn't make out the figures on the other side.

Putting on the chain as Thranduil had instructed him ,Kili pulled open the door .

He immediately recoiled as a dark figure wedged the door ajar and a large pair of bolt cutters,snapped the chain .

The door was flung open .Kili turned to run if he could just get to the alarm .

He couldn't remember exactly what happened but he knew he had been caught and grappled to the ground,banging his head in the process.

Now he slowly opened his eyes .His head ached and there was a sharp pain behind his right eye .His body hurt and he could feel that the fall had impacted on his right side .

That though was the least of his worries .His wrists and ankles were bound and the room he was in was void of furnishings just a small sink and vanity mirror in the far corner .

There were large windows running the length of one of the walls and he could just see into the neighbouring room where figures were moving about.

His heart thumped in his chest and hot tears spilt down his cheeks. Where he hell was he ?

Azog paced up and down .Frerin looked on and took a long drag on his cigarette .

"The kid hit his head ,he'll be fine "

Azog scowled "I don't give a shit about the kid "

Stubbing out his fag Frerin made to move "want me to check on him?"

Azog nodded" If he's conscious then bring him in ,there's a few questions I want answered "

The brunette shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves .If Azog wanted information things might get physical ,better him than his boss,they wanted the kid alive after all .

Fili downed his beer .He was sat at the bar ,some tramp was hanging off his arm but she was wasting her time .He needed to get back Frerin had called him letting him know that Azog was asking after him .

 

Bofur looked at him knowingly .Fili was gorgeous but he just didn't do women ,never had as far as Bofur knew .  
Frerin his brother was a different story ,he had shagged half the women in town ,women loved the brothers probably the whole bad boy thing .

The boys had always seemed to attract trouble and Dis had worked hard to keep them in check but when she had moved to live with their uncle Thorin in Ireland they had fallen in with local gangster Azog .

Azog was a vicious brute .He ruled his empire with an iron fist and people who crossed him more than lightly disappeared .

He was a known homosexual and filled his large mansion with pretty rentboys and was known for having wild parties ,money and intimidation bought a lot of friends .

Kili looked up at the man who had just entered the room .The brunette made his way towards him .  
Eyes wet with tears his heart beat fiercely in his chest .The ropes on his wrists hurt and his body ached .Where the hell was he and who were these people .

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back would be great I never written anything as dark as this will become :)


End file.
